Word Bearers
The Word Bearers, also known as the Armored Fist of Gonk, was a paramilitary organization led by the insane Sith Mega-Super-Overlord Darth Chaotic. That relatively small army served one goal: total eradication of the Plunk heresy from the known galaxy. It had plenty of successes and dozens of planets destroyed on its account. History The organization was founded after the Battle of the Valley of the Dark Lords, when the Gonk Himself resurrected his fallen, loyal minions and empowered them with the Dark Side of the Force. After its leader, Eliphas, sucessfully graduated at Darthvard and became an official Sith Lord, the Word Berears started their pangalactic rampage, using the dreadful Redeemer as the means of transport. They destroyed numerous planets in a matter of months, and for those who survived their bloody assaults, Happy Redemption Concentration Camps were established. There, the Plunkists could convert to the Only True Religion, or... die! Eventually, Darth Chaotic was promoted to the coveted rank of the Sith Mega-Super-Overlord for his evil deeds, and Pulpitine became his only remaining rival. ''Modus operandi'' Phase I The Word Bearers came to a random planet. They had left Redeemer on its orbit and then sent a part of their forces to start the religious mission. It usually consisted of [[wikipedia:Jehovah's Witnesses|walking around the houses with fearsome booklets and friendly talks]]. It rarely worked. Phase II In case the negotiations had not worked, Phase II was launched. Squads of Gonktroopers were sent on the planet's surface to pacify the stubborn unbelievers with the swords and the flames. That phase had reasonable success rate. Phase III Should the Gonktroopers fail to convert the heretics (such cases were rare), the frightening Gonk Berserkers were sent with the task of eliminating enemy's... I mean potential believers' wary leaders. That worked almost always. Phase IV If not only the Gonktroopers, but also the Berserkers failed to instill the Word into the minds of unbelievers, the dreadful ''Crusader''-class walkers appeared on the battlefield, auguring the inevitable carnage divine punishment. In case there were any survirors left, they no longer hesitated with joining the Only True Religion. Phase V Phase V was the ultimate operation of the Word Bearers - obliterating the planet's surface with blistering heat of the Almighty G*nk's divine wrath. (It is important to note that Phase V was rarely launched after the unsuccessful Phase IV - very often Darth Chaotic started his religious missions from that phase, causing major destruction throughout the galaxy). Specializations *''Crusader''-class Walkers *Gonk Berserkers *Gonktroopers Appearances *''The Dark Apostle'' *''The Dark Gonk Crusades'' Category:Killing machines Category:Military organizations Category:Planet destruction teams Category:Word Bearers Category:Reasons planets are destroyed Category:Butchers Category:Awesome people Category:Darthipedia Featured Sithspawn Category:Darthipedians who will destroy your planet Category:Coolest individual ever Category:Greatest things ever Category:Deities Category:Sith Mega-Super-Overlords Category:Governments Category:Evil organizations Category:Organizations Category:Things that make things go boom Category:Havoc Category:Things that PWN big time Category:Superweapons Category:Super cool dudes Category:Images related to Kyle Katarn Category:Images of stuff created by Kyle Katarn Category:Scary things Category:Monsters Category:Things invented by Kyle Katarn Category:Galactic rulers Category:Galactic religions Category:Ways to die Category:Words of Doom Category:Forms of torture Category:Katarnimania Category:POWAH Category:Forms of suicide Category:Soldiers Category:Commandos Category:Speedsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Things that go fast Category:Smart Category:Brilliant Category:Things that will Destroy Your Planet Category:Ultimate Holy Wrath of Kyle Katarn